Fallout: BOS Proctor's Past (Order Of The Quill)
by The-Mysterious-Kokujin-Waifu
Summary: Order Of The Quill is my fanfic about Proctor Quinlan from Fallout 4 and his past. Me and AnonymousTrollF4c3 decided to give him more of a backstory so we thought that it would be cool if he previously served in the Enclave in his younger here's the first chapter hope you guys enjoy it! I know it's boring and fucking sucks but I will come back to it later and edit it.


Fallout: BOS Proctor's Past (Order Of The Quill)  
Games: Fallout series  
Characters: Proctor Quinlan

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Proctor Quinlan, the canonical characters in the game series or the fallout game series. Bethesda owns the Fallout series.  
Summary: Proctor Quinlan wasn't always a member of the Brotherhood Of Steel. He used to be a member of the Enclave, eventually leaving them but now he has nowhere to go and has to live with the guilt and regrets that came from his past from serving in the Enclave.

Prologue

He wasn't always a member of the Brotherhood Of Steel. He was the enemy. Decades ago he had been fighting for the opposing side, the Enclave. He was destined to follow in the footsteps of his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and many others before him. He was indoctrinated like every other Enclave soldier and had always been taught what to say, do, and think but truly on the inside he still had will. He didn't believe in what the Enclave was fighting for and wasn't going to serve in the Enclave any longer.

x-x-x-x-x  
July 2nd, 2253. Quinlan would never forget this date. This would be the day that he would finally gain independence from leaving the Enclave. Quinlan left but not without shedding some blood, he was injured and knew he had to get the hell out the Mojave Wasteland as soon as he could. Quinlan had quite a bit of medical experience, but no medical supplies so he could really only stop the bleeding from his injuries.

He was in the blazing heat in the middle of the Mojave desert, it felt like hours had passed by, he was drained and pale as death, his grey eyes tired and lifeless. As he continued to travel through the unforgiving heat of the Mojave Desert he began to feel extremely dizzy, but he knew he had to carry on he didn't want to die out here, not Quinlan wanted was a new beginning, he wanted to atone for all his wrongdoings, he wanted to be somewhere where he could fight for the greater good, but where?

He had already made many enemies while serving in the Enclave, good chance is if that anyone recognized him he'd be shot on site. But all thoughts put aside Quinlan finally saw buildings and then some people, only thing was these weren't you're everyday wastelanders, as Quinlan got closer he saw that they were fiends, and as Quinlan got closer they ran closer. Quinlan knew that if hesitated this was going to be the end so he drew his Laser Pistol from out of it's holster, reloaded it, aimed it and then successfully shot and killed the first Fiend that approached him, and a few more.

Even though his right arm was crippled his aim remained steady and he ignored his pain as he killed the rest of the fiends visible to him. Killing Fiends seemed to be a pretty easy at first, but Quinlan knew this was not the end he could hear the rest of the remaining fiends as they talked. So far he had killed six fiends, but their were still seven left. These fiends were armed better than their fallen comrades, instead of using hunting rifles, pool cues, and assault rifles these Fiends used energy weapons. One of them was using a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, and another fiend was using a Plasma Rifle, both of them shooting at Quinlan but he dodged their shots remembering that there was a fifty-fifty chance that he could be turned into a pile of ashes blowing away in the Mojave Desert wind if he wasn't careful about being shot.

Quinlan ducked and took cover behind one of the broken buildings when an idea popped up in his head, he thought that as long as the Fiends were still looking for him he'd have a chance to look into the building to check the bodies of the Fiends he already killed for medical supplies. After he looted the dead Fiends bodies, he found just what he needed, five Stimpaks, one Med-X, one bottle of dirty water, some Chems and ammunition.

Quinlan drank from the dirty water bottle and took two Stimpaks, after he healed up Quinlan began to feel much better he was finally able to think straight again. Quinlan remembered that he couldn't use all of his aid right now so he stored it just in case he needed more in the future.


End file.
